Assassin: Second Chance
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After all the wrong Sonette has done by the Assassin creed, she is given a second change, but what will she be put through for her to prove herself? What will happen after all she has been through and knowing at any given moment her daughter and husband could be attack at any time? - M to be safe/ Eleventh story of the Assassin
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are, the eleventh story in my assassin series. Wow… anyway here we go, it has been awhile.**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to yelling and sighs as she got up. It's been a long sail, almost five months. Then Fire the Hedgehog walks in and Sonette smiles.

"We are here." Fire tells her and they head out. Sonette looks at the city of Dracbarrow. This was her first time here. This city was huge. Then Teagan Fox, Lucy Hedgehog, Sandra Hedgehog and Clare Fox walks over.

"This is going to be fun, a while new place." Teagan said.

"That's what worries me." Sonette whispers.

"Me too, I heard other Babylon talk about this city." Clare tells them.

"Well, we better be careful." Fire tells them. "Come on." Fire said and they head off. They met up with Mason Wolf who smiles at them.

"I was wondering if you would so." Mason said and Sonette sighs. "Come, we have work to do." Mason tell them and they head off. Sonette sighs. "You do have today to do whatever you like, explore the city, relax and get settle for tomorrow." Mason tells them.

"Cool." Teagan said. They made it to the hideout and got settle, Sonette was sharing the room with Teagan, Sandra, Lucy and Clare. It was a big room with five beds.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Clare asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Want to explore the city." Sonette admits.

"Let's go." Sandra said.

"Come on, we can say together." Teagan tells them and they head off. Clare stayed close to Teagan while Teagan, Lucy and Sandra walks ahead.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me." Clare said.

"It's the least I could do." Sonette said and Clare smiles as she looks around.

"This place is amazing." Clare said and Sonette smiles.

"It's amazing." Sonette whispers.

"Come on guys." Lucy tells them as they came to a crowed. They pushed through to see two men in the middle fighting, a bright orange hedgehog with sapphire blue eyes and a male fox with light brown fur and forest green eyes. The hedgehog kicks the fox down and place the sword on him. Sonette looks at them worry.

"You lose, but you are a great fighter." the hedgehog said, putting his sword away and helps the fox up who grabs his sword and runs off. "Any else!" the hedgehog asks and Sonette looks at the female hedgehog next to her.

"Who is that guy?" Sonette asks softly and the hedgehog looks at her.

"You're not from here, are you?" the hedgehog asks.

"No, I just arrive." Sonette replies.

"Well that guy isn't just any guy, his name Kai. He's the richest and dreamiest man in this city." the hedgehog replies and Sonette looks over as Kai walks around. Sonette sighs as Teagan, Sandra, Lucy and Clare walks off. Sonette goes to walk till Kai talk.

"You!" Kai shouts and Sonette looks back. "Yes you in the blue, I haven't seen you around before." Kai said walking over and Sonette sighs as she turns around to face him. The hedgehog next to Sonette grabs her.

"She's new, just arrived today." the hedgehog tells him.

"A woman, yet you wear men's cloths." Kai said.

"Sonette." Teagan whispers and Kai smiles.

"Sonette, that is an odd name." Kai said.

"And so it Kai." Sonette adds and Kia chuckles.

"Do you wish to face me?" Kai asks.

"What happens if I lose?" Sonette asks.

"Just that, you lose in front of all these people." Kai replies.

"And if I win?" Sonette asks.

"Well since you are the first woman to challenge me, how about dinner, my place." Kai tells her.

"You have to face him." the hedgehog tells her and Sonette looks back.

"Go on." Teagan tells her and Sonette chuckles as she face Kai.

"Okay, you're on." Sonette said walking forward and Kai smiles.

"The first woman to face me, let's see how this go!" Kai shouts and Sonette smiles as they started walking in a circle. "Please, ladies first." Kai said.

"Don't hold back." Sonette tells him, grabbing her sword and Kai chuckles.

"I didn't plan on it." Kai tells her.

"Good, but I'm still going to kick your ass." Sonette tells him and Kai attacks and Sonette blocks them all.

"You're the first not to attack, just block." Kai said.

"I have being doing this since I was eight years old." Sonette tells him and Kai smiles as he goes to attack, but Sonette blocks.

"I see." Kai said.

"I don't see what so special about you, I really don't." Sonette tells him and Kai attacks and Sonette jumps out of the way. "I mean, you're just a man." Sonette adds, keeping her eyes on Kai.

"And you're just a woman." Kai adds.

"True." Sonette said.

"Let's finish this." Kai tells her and Sonette chuckles. Kai goes to attack and Sonette blocks it, then knocks the sword out of Kai's hand, kicks him back and he lands flat on his back. Sonette walks over, standing over him, placing her feet on his arms. Kai looks at her shock.

"Thought you weren't going to go easy on me." Sonette said as she puts her sword away and crouches. Kai chuckles.

"How did you know to knock the sword out of my hand?" Kai asks.

"The blocking wasn't just for fun, I was watching your moves and how you held your sword." Sonette replies. "Guess you owe me dinner, I'll get in contact with you when we can have that." Sonette said walking back and Kai got up.

"Guess I do." Kai said and Sonette walks off. She met up with Teagan, Sandra, Lucy and Clare, then head back to the hideout.

"I bet he didn't think a woman could beat him." Lucy said and Sonette chuckles.

"Careless, that's what happened. I think he wanted me to win." Sonette tells them.

"Well at least you won dinner, if you go that is." Teagan said as they walk back into the hideout.

"Well I am a married woman." Sonette said.

"It's just dinner." Sandra tells her. Fire then walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Come on, I have been looking for you five." Fire tells them and they followed him. They met up with Mason who has a male fox next to him.

"Are you sure it was her?" Mason asks.

"It was her sir." the fox replies.

"Leave us." Mason tells him and he walks off. "So, did you have fun playing around Sonette?" Mason asks and Sonette sighs. "So you met Kai." Mason said.

"Am I in trouble?" Sonette asks.

"No, this could help us." Mason tells her. "For once." Mason adds and Sonette sighs. "I was told you won dinner with him." Mason said.

"Yes sir, I did." Sonette replies and Mason smiles.

"Good, tomorrow night you will have that dinner, get to know him." Mason tells her.

"I'm married, I can't get too close to him." Sonette reminds Mason.

"Leave us." Mason tells Fire and the others. They walk out, leaving Sonette alone with Mason. The door was close and Mason shakes his head.

"I will not cheat on Tails." Sonette tells Mason as she walks over.

"If you have to open your legs to get close to Kai, then you will do it. Unless you never want to see your daughters and husband again." Mason tells her.

"You can't do that." Sonette said and Mason chuckles.

"I can and I will if you disobey another order." Mason tells her and Sonette sighs. "And don't think about as cheating, just getting close to your target. Kai knows something. You need to find out what it is." Mason tells her and Sonette nods.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers.

"Now go." Mason tells her and Sonette walks out. She walks pass the others and into her room, lying down and sighs. How could Mason say that? Teagan, Sandra, Lucy, Clare and Fire walks in.

"What happened?" Fire asks.

"Mason wants me to get close to Kai, even if, as he puts it, even if I have to open my legs to do it." Sonette tells them.

"So sleeping with Kai." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Clare said and Lucy sighs.

"I just want to be alone." Sonette tells them and they leave her to it. Sonette yawns as she closes her eyes. She has to listen to Mason, she wants to see her daughters again and Tails. She just has to do it and not tell Tails the truth. Sonette sighs, she doesn't want to lie about it but how would he react to this. Sonette shakes her head, she has a job to do and she has to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette wakes up to shouting and sighs as she sits up. Lucy runs over and grabs Sonette's hand.

"What is it?" Sonette asks softly as Lucy tries to pull her up but Sonette wasn't moving.

"Come on, you have work to do." Lucy tells her and Sonette yawns.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sonette whispers and Lucy sighs as Fire walks in.

"Give us a moment Lucy." Fire tells her and Lucy runs out. Sonette sighs as she lays down. She was still mad at Mason for what he said yesterday. Fire sighs as he walks over. "I know you are upset and mad, but we need you to do this. Kai runs this city. He rules it. You can get close to him." Fire tells her.

"Tails is going to kill me." Sonette said as she got up and Fire sighs. "If he finds out what I do here, I will kill someone." Sonette tells Fire who nods.

"Come on." Fire said and they had breakfast. Mason then walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Kai is looking for you." Mason tells her and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Well I better finish up here." Sonette said.

"Good luck." Mason said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"So you're going with the plan." Teagan said.

"Yes, just make sure Tails never finds out about this." Sonette tells them.

"Sonette, your rings." Sandra said and Sonette sighs as she takes her gloves off, taking her rings off. She hands them to Sandra who sighs. "I'll put them away and keep them safe." Sandra tells her, then gets up and walks off. Sonette puts her gloves on and sighs.

"I just got use to them too." Sonette whispers.

"Sorry Sonette, if you take your gloves off with him, he will ask question." Fire tells her.

"I know." Sonette said as she got up. "I better go." Sonette said walking off. She quickly loads her wrist-mounted crossbow. 'Just in case.' Sonette thought and sighs as she heads off to find Kai. She just followed the crowed. She saw him standing by a building with a frustrated look. Sonette sighs as she sneaks over and stands next to him. He doesn't notices. "For a rich boy, I expect you be a bit happier." Sonette said and Kai looks at her shock, then chuckles.

"Well hello, I have been looking for you." Kai said.

"So I have been told." Sonette said. Kai stands in front of her and Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Sonette asks.

"When do you want that dinner?" Kai asks, placing his left hand on the wall beside Sonette's head. Sonette felt a slight blush.

"Well, I'm free tonight." Sonette replies. Kai chuckles.

"That's good, I was wondering if you were going to have that dinner." Kai said.

"I'm a busy person, I just got here yesterday." Sonette tells him and Kai chuckles.

"Right, I forgot about that." Kai said.

"Not a good idea to admit that." Sonette tells him. "Doesn't impress me if your forget things, acutely it's a turn off." Sonette tells him.

"I'll do better next time." Kai tells her.

"I hope so." Sonette said walking off and Kai follows her.

"So do you like white wine or red?" Kai asks, grabbing Sonette who turns around.

"Red." Sonette replies.

"I do hope you come by tonight, my house it at top of the hill. I'll be waiting for you." Kai tells her.

"You better impress me." Sonette tells him and Kai chuckles as he walks off. Sonette walks off and sighs as she stops, seeing Mason and Fire. They were watching her this while time. Sonette shakes her head and heads off. Fire jumps down, grabbing her and drag her off.

"Damnit Fire." Sonette whispers as Mason walks over.

"Good work." Mason said.

"Why are you making me do this?" Sonette asks.

"I don't need to answer that, you already know it." Mason replies, walking off.

"I hate him." Sonette said.

"I know." Fire said as they started walking. Sonette saw Kai staring and sighs. "I see he has already made a move on you." Fire said as they kept going.

"Yeah, he has." Sonette whispers. "Please tell me we have someone to kill." Sonette pleads.

"Not yet." Fire replies.

"Damn." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, we need to talk about tonight." Fire tells her and they head back to the hideout. Teagan runs over and grabs Sonette.

"Thanks Fire." Teagan said, dragging her off and Sonette sighs.

"What are we doing?" Sonette asks.

"You are going for a hot bath." Teagan replies. "Look I know you hate this whole plan, but if this work, we can find any Babylon hiding in this city and if Sandra is right, stop them killing Kai or turning him on us." Teagan explain and Sonette sighs.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Sonette whispers.

"It's going to be fine, but you need to wear your other outfit tonight." Teagan tells her. Sonette sighs, but nods. They made it to the bath and Sonette sighs. Sonette walks to Sandra who smiles.

"We got this." Sandra said and Sonette starts taking her gear off.

"Right, still, I have a bad feeling about this." Sonette tells them.

"We can work this out, I know it." Teagan tells her as she walks over and Sonette sighs. "And don't worry, everyone knows that Tails can't find out about what happens here. I told them if one of them even thinks about telling him, I would kill them." Teagan tells her. "Mason also backed me up." Teagan adds.

"At least he did that for me." Sonette whispers. After the bath Sonette got dress, now wearing a white long bell sleeved blouse, a black vest, black breeches, a brown leather belt with two swords strap to either hip, a pistol in a holder behind her back and throwing blades across her chest, black high heel boots with a small hidden blade in her left boot, a brown leather shoulder bag and white gloves.

"Okay, about tonight." Teagan starts.

"It's just dinner." Sonette tells her and Teagan nods.

"Right, which could lead to another dinner to another and to… you know." Teagan said and Sonette sighs. She was not going to like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette was heading up to Kai's house, she was a little worried on how this whole night will go. She walks up to the large gate to see four guards waiting.

"Open it, Kai has been waiting for this." a guard said. The gates open and Sonette walks in and heads up to the house, following a guard. They walk in a servant walks over, bowing. She was a young hawk.

"Please follow me." the servant said and Sonette follows her. They head upstairs and Sonette got worried. They then came to a balcony and Sonette saw small round table with candles in the middle and a knife and fork on each side. Sonette walks over to the railing and saw the ocean view. It was beautiful with the moonlight shimming across the water. She was, sadly, impressed.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Kai said and Sonette looks back. "That a new look." Kai said.

"I thought of wearing something more… me." Sonette tells him.

"Well if this is more you, I made a right choice bring you here." Kia said walking to a chair, pulling it out. Sonette walks over and sits down. Kai push her in and sits down. "Dinner is soon, I was hoping we can get to know each other more." Kia tells her.

"What is there to know?" Sonette asks.

"For starters, you are an assassin." Kai replies. "Why?" Kai asks curious and Sonette smiles.

"Revenge." Sonette replies. "When I was eight years old, I watched my mother die, murder by a Babylon. I assume you know of them." Sonette explains and Kai nods. "They killed her in front of me and tried to kill me, I managed to get away but was wounded. I was so scared which turned to anger. I became an assassin so I can stop the Babylon from hurting innocent people, people like me. I didn't do anything wrong at the time." Sonette explains and Kai sighs.

"I'm sorry." Kia said.

"Don't be, I haven't given up fighting." Sonette tells him.

"So that's why you are an assassin, that's… sad." Kai said.

"It's the past, I do fight for a better future." Sonette tells him and Kai smiles. "Where are your parents?" Sonette asks, she's a little curious on why they aren't. Were they dead?

"Away, like always. They are never around so they left me in charge till they get back." Kai replies and Sonette nods. "I hate them anyway." Kai adds.

"And what was you doing yesterday when we first met?" Sonette asks.

"A game thing I have and also train a few people while doing it. No one ever beats me, well till now and no one gets killed. Never know when it could come in handy." Kai explains. "I got bored when I started it three year ago, now it's just tradition." Kai adds.

"I see." Sonette said. "Was really the first female?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, in the three years of doing it no woman had the courage to walk in that circle." Kai replies and Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Kai asks.

"It sad that not enough female has the courage to fight." Sonette tells him.

"It is a little." Kai admits. They then got their meals and Kai smiles. "I hope you enjoy your meal." Kai said as the servants walk off.

"I got a feeling you wanted me to win that fight." Sonette said as she starts eating.

"What gives that away?" Kai asks.

"I saw you fight the last person, you didn't hold back but you did with me. As for why, I'm not too sure." Sonette explains and Kai smiles as he starts eating. "Maybe it has something to do with me being the first female in that circle." Sonette adds.

"Well can you blame a guy for getting you here?" Kai asks and Sonette sighs. "A girl like you is hard to find, a fighter, someone that won't take shit from anyone." Kai tells her and Sonette smiles as she leans back, grabbing the wine.

"What can I say, I'm a rare type." Sonette said as she drinks the wine, smelling it first to make sure it was safe.

"What I don't understand is why you are here?" Kai admits.

"I don't know why either, well not yet." Sonette replies and Kai chuckles.

"Is that so?" Kai asks and Sonette looks at him worry. "Well, we better enjoy this moment then." Kai tells her and Sonette smiles.

"Of course." Sonette said. After dinner, their plates were collected and Sonette got another glass of wine. "I shouldn't." Sonette whispers, looking at the glass.

"When was the last time you got to relax like this?" Kia asks and Sonette sighs. It has been awhile, she was always working and hunting down the Babylon. She really can't remember when she had a moment like this, where she didn't have to worry about anything at all. Sonette smiles as she grabs her glass. "I'm guessing that mean it has been awhile." Kai said.

"Too long." Sonette admits.

"Sad." Kai said as he starts drinking his wine and Sonette drinks her.

"A little, I'm not too worried about it." Sonette tells him. "I am an assassin after all." Sonette adds.

"Don't you ever want to leave that?" Kai asks and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Not really, they are my family." Sonette replies.

"Of course, they raised you and train you after what happened to your mother." Kai said and Sonette sighs.

"I should go." Sonette said, sitting her half drunken wine down and stands up.

"I'm sorry." Kai said as he stands up and Sonette fixes her vest.

"It's okay but I really should go. It's a long walk home." Sonette tells him.

"Of course." Kai said as they walk inside.

"Maybe we can do this again." Sonette suggest and Kai smiles.

"Yeah, good idea." Kai said. "I'll walk you out." Kai then said and they head out. They walk out the front gates and Sonette sighs.

"So I'm off." Sonette said as she face Kia who kiss her, place his hand on the back of her head. Sonette tense but slowly relaxed into the kiss. Felix breaks the kiss and Sonette looks at him shock.

"See you tomorrow." Kai said and Sonette nods, then walks off. She didn't know why she enjoyed that as much as she did. She's a married woman. Sonette sighs as she looks back. Kai was watching her. She smiles as she heads to the hideout. Once there, she saw Fire waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Fire asks.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight, I'm tired." Sonette replies and Fire nods. Sonette heads to her room to see the others asleep. Sonette quietly took her gear off and lies down. Why did she enjoy that dinner or worse, that kiss? Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep. She needs it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette wakes up to someone pushing her. She opens her eyes to see it was Mason. Sonette sighs as she sits up and rubs her eyes as Mason walks back a bit.

"And how did last night go?" Mason asks.

"Well, we just had dinner." Sonette replies. "And yes, I'm going to see him today." Sonette tells him and walks off. The others weren't there. Sonette sat down and sighs. She wasn't hungry. A bowel was then sat down in front of her with a spoon in it so she looks next to her to see Fire who sits down.

"What is it baby girl?" Fire asks and Sonette sighs.

"How can I go home and look at Tails, knowing what I'm going to do?" Sonette asks and Fire sighs. "Kai kissed me last night." Sonette whispers. "I'm meeting him today." Sonette adds.

"You be careful then." Fire tells her and Sonette nods. After breakfast, she grabs her gear and heads off. She wants to know where Teagan, Sandra, Lucy and Clare are. They are just gone. Sonette climbs on top of buildings and started looking around. Something was wrong. She checked the docks and they weren't there plus their ship was there. She was getting worried. She found them at the market and sigh with relief as she runs over.

"Hey Sonette." Lucy greets.

"Are you okay?" Teagan asks.

"No, I lost you four." Sonette replies.

"Didn't Fire tell you we came shopping?" Sandra asks.

"Of course not, if he did I wouldn't be losing my mind." Sonette replies with anger in her voice and Lucy sighs.

"S-sorry Sonette." Lucy whispers and Sonette sighs.

"I should be the one apologizing, I was just worried, okay." Sonette tells them.

"Come on." Teagan said and Sonette nods. They walked around and Sonette smiles. She was looking at some scarves, there was a rage of colour and make. She then felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump as she looks back to see Kai who chuckles.

"That's not funny." Sonette tells him as she turns around.

"Just a little." Kai said and Sonette sighs. Kai kiss her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. Sonette tense but slowly relax. She could hear people around her talking. Kai breaks the kiss and Sonette looks at him shock. "Just can't get over that look." Kia said, kissing Sonette on the cheek and Sonette looks away as she felt a slight blush.

"I should go, I have things to do today." Sonette tells him as she looks at him and Kai smiles, then nods.

"Of course." Kai said walking back.

"I'll see you around." Sonette said, seeing Teagan and Kai smiles.

"I hope so." Kai said and Sonette walks off, heading to Teagan who was shock on what just happened.

"Don't say a word." Sonette tells her and they head off. They made it back to the hideout and Sonette walks to the room, then lays down. Teagan walks in and sits down on Sonette's bed.

"What's wrong?" Teagan asks.

"I'm married Teagan." Sonette replies as she rolls over to face her and Teagan sighs. "This… this is so wrong." Sonette tells her and Teagan sighs. "Wake me up when we have a lead or something." Sonette tells her as she rolls over. Teagan sighs as Fire walks in.

"Sonette, get change." Fire tells her and Sonette sits up. "Now." Fire tells her and walks out.

"What's going on?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Teagan replies. Sonette sighs as Teagan runs out.

"Better not keep him waiting." Sonette whispers as she gets dress. She's now wearing a white lose shirt, a creamy white waistcoat, long dark blue hooded coat, dark grey breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, a brown leather shoulder bag, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow. She walks out as Sandra walks over.

"Come on, we have a job." Sandra tells her and Sonette nods. They walk to the library to see Mason, Fire, Teagan, Lucy, Clare and Espio the Chameleon.

"Okay, so we have word there is a group of Babylon at the west. You need to find them and take them out." Mason tells them. Sonette sighs. "They have a hostage and I want her here as well." Mason tells her and Sonette looks at him shock.

"Who do they have?" Sonette asks.

"We don't know, just a young girl." Espio replies and Sonette sighs.

"That's bad, I have to get to her." Sonette said.

"Yes, you do. You need to get to this girl and get her here." Mason tells her and Sonette nods. At least she knows what she has to do. "Okay, you know what you need to do, go." Mason tells them and they head off. They made it to the place and Sonette sighs. They were on the beach and half of it has the steep cliff face behind it. No advantage points.

"Okay Sonette, you need to find that girl and get her out of here." Fire tells her.

"Working on it." Sonette said. "We might be in trouble here." Sonette adds.

"She's right, there's no advantage points here." Teagan tells Fire who sighs.

"I fear so." Fire whispers. "Okay, we need a new plan." Fire tells them.

"I'm not leaving that girl here any longer." Sonette tells him and smiles, seeing a hay cart. Sonette heads off, not waiting for anyone and slides under the cart. She looks around and saw Sophia Rose tied up. She was wearing a light brown cotton dress, no shoes and no gloves. Two Babylon walks over and Sophia whimpers.

"What's wrong girl?" the first one asks.

"Cover for me would you." the second one tells the first guy, grabbing Sophia and walks off. Sonette watch him drag the poor girl into a tent.

'No.' Sonette thought as she felt tears sliding down her face. She waited till the Babylon walks out of the tent, laughing. Sophia wasn't with him. Sonette saw the moment and sneaks into the tent to see Sophia lying on a bed, crying and with no clothes on. Sonette runs over and grabs her. Sophia tense. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Sonette tells Sophia who looks at her shock.

"H-help me." Sophia whispers.

"I am going to." Sonette said as she grabs Sophia's dress, helping her put it on. "Come on." Sonette said an they head out and under the cart. "Okay, what's your name?" Sonette asks.

"S-Sophia Rose." Sophia replies and Sonette looks at her shock.

"Rose." Sonette said.

"My cousin is Amelia Rose, ruler of Delos." Sophia tells her.

"I know Amy, my brother married her." Sonette tells her and Sophia looks at her shock. "Sorry, I'm Lady Sonette Hedgehog, daughter to Jules Hedgehog, ruler of Andros." Sonette introduces and Sophia gives Sonette a hug.

"S-Sonette." Sophia whispers and Sonette sighs.

"I got you, come on." Sonette said. Sophia lets her go and Sonette peeps out to see Fire and the others attacking. Sonette smiles as she grabs Sophia and runs.

"Get her out of here!" Fire shouts and Sonette made it to Clare. Clare grabs Sophia and Sonette looks back.

"Come on, we have to move." Sonette tells them as Fire and the others runs over. They head off and Sophia clings to Sonette. What was going on here?


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette, Sophia, Sandra, Fire, Espio, Teagan and Clare made it back to the hideout to be greeted by Mason. Sonette guides Sophia in, she's been through enough already. They walk to the room and Sonette sighs.

"Get some rest." Sonette tells Sophia, seeing her fighting to stay awake.

"Stay with me." Sophia whispers.

"Okay." Sonette said. Sonette takes her gear off and Sophia lies down on her side on one side of the single bed. Sonette lays down behind her so her back was touching Sophia's back. Sophia whimpers. "It's over Sophia, you're free." Sonette tells her.

"I'm cold." Sophia whispers. Sonette smiles as she got up, taking her long dark blue hooded coat. Sophia sits up and Sonette smiles.

"Here, wear this." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods as she puts it on with Sonette's help.

"It's warm." Sophia whispers as she lies down, facing Sonette who smiles.

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't smell too much." Sonette said and Sophia smiles.

"It's fine." Sophia whispers as she closed her eyes. Sonette smiles. Sophia then grabs Sonette's hand, pulling it close to her chest and Sonette looks at her shock.

'Looks like I'm trapped.' Sonette thinks to herself with a smile. Then Mason and Fire walks in and over to her.

"How is she?" Mason asks.

"Asleep." Sonette replies softly.

"Who is she?" Fire asks.

"Sophia Rose, cousin to Amelia Rose." Sonette replies and Fire looks at her shock. "Mason, sir, when I am done here I wish to head to Delos with Sophia to find out what is going on?" Sonette asks.

"Permission granted, it might be awhile so you might want to train her as well." Mason tells her.

"Yes sir." Sonette said and Mason walks out. Sonette looks at Sophia and sighs. "They raped her Fire, I don't know how many times but… but this poor girl has been trough too much." Sonette tells him and Fire place his hand on Sonette's shoulder.

"I know baby girl, I saw." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"I need to help her." Sonette tells him and Fire nods.

"Just watch her for now, I'll take care of everything else." Fire tells her and walks off. Sonette sighs. Then Lucy and Clare walks in. Clare walks over and scans Sophia.

"Was she cold?" Lucy asks and Sonette nods.

"At least you are here for her." Clare whispers and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, she's family I guess. She's related to Amy who is married to my brother." Sonette tells them. "When she wakes up I'm going to need help with clothes." Sonette adds.

"Already working on it." Clare said. "By the looks of it, she is the same size as you." Clare explains.

"That makes this easier." Lucy said.

"We have a few dresses for her." Clare said walking out and Sonette sighs as she looks at Lucy.

"We told she was going to go into training so we found a few clothes like yours, just different colour. Teagan is talking to Mason about it." Lucy explains and Sonette nods. "But a dress first, something simple for her." Teagan said.

"Good idea." Sonette said and Clare walks back with an orange dress. She lays it down on the bed next to Sonette's and Sonette smiles. "Thanks girls." Sonette said.

"You're welcome." Clare said. "You just look after her, she needs you at the moment." Clare tells her and walks out.

"She is right." Lucy adds as she walks out and Sonette smiles. Sonette looks at Sophia and waited. It was going to be a while. When Sophia did wake up, she was panting and Sonette looks at her worried. Sophia looks at Sonette with tears in her sky blue eyes.

"A bad dream sweetie." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods. It was. Sophia sits up and sighs.

"I guess I'm going to have nightmares for a while." Sophia whispers.

"How long have they had you?" Sonette asks.

"Since I was a little girl, they killed my parents and kept me. They started having fun with me when my body changed. Saw how beautiful I was and how much of a woman I was." Sophia explains. Sonette pulls her close, she was raped once, but Sophia has been putting up with it for years. "Can I keep the coat for a little longer? I feel safe in it." Sophia asks and Sonette chuckles.

"Of course but we are putting a different dress on." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods. They got up and Sonette helps Sophia change into the orange dress. It hugs her body with a high collar. Sonette then helps Sophia put her long dark blue hooded coat on. Sonette then smiles as she pulls the hood up. "There." Sonette said and Sophia giggles.

"Thank you." Sophia whispers.

"You're my family, I'm going to protect you." Sonette tells her and Sophia looks at her confused. "As I said, my brother married your cousin so in a way that makes you my cousin." Sonette explains and Sophia's eyes lit up with joy as she gives Sonette a hug. Sonette chuckles. "I got you." Sonette said and Sophia smiles. Then Teagan walks in and chuckles.

"Come on." Teagan tells them. Sophia lets Sonette go and Sonette smiles as the trio heads off. Sonette smiles. They sat down for lunch and Sophia sighs. Clare, Sandra and Fire were with them.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Fire asks Sonette who smiles.

"Great, Sophia is wearing my coat for a while." Sonette replies.

"Lucky you have two." Sandra said and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, I am." Sonette said. Sonette looks at Sophia who was looking down. "Sophia, eat." Sonette tells her and Sophia looks at her. "You must be hungry." Sonette said and Sophia nods as she starts eating.

"You girls take care, I have to talk to Mason about what we are going to do next." Fire tells them as he got up.

"Okay, talk to you later." Sandra said.

"And talk to him about the training." Sonette tells him and Fire nods, then walks off.

"Poor Fire, he is under a lot of pressure." Clare said and Sonette sighs. "He does take care of you three." Clare then said to Sonette, Sandra and Teagan.

"He does, he raised us, train us." Teagan tells her.

"He saved me." Sonette whispers as she looks at Sophia. "Maybe I should talk to him." Sonette then said.

"I got him." Sandra said as she got up and runs off. Sonette sighs as she looks at Teagan who shrugs. Something was wrong with him.

"Don't worry, Sandra got this. Plus Fire is a strong man, he can handle anything." Teagan tells her. "I mean, he put up will the three of us." Teagan adds and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, he did." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"We were horrible to him but he still loves us." Teagan tells her. "And now we have three more to the group." Teagan adds, looking at Clare, Lucy and Sophia.

"Yeah, we do." Sonette whispers and Clare smiles. Things have change, for better and worse. Sonette sighs as she thought of Tails. She miss him.

"We still have a lot of work to do here." Teagan said and Sonette nods.

"We do." Sonette said as Sandra walks back.

"Sonette, Mason wants you to see Kai tomorrow." Sandra tells her and Sonette shakes her head.

"We need to get food tomorrow so maybe we see him there." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods.

"Okay then." Sonette said.

"He said till then you can start the training." Sandra adds and Sophia looks at her.

"You're training Sophia. I'm going to teach how to fight." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods. Sonette smiles, this wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up to someone shaking her. Sonette opens her eyes to see it was Sophia with a scared look. Sonette sighs as she sits up. They didn't have a spear bed so Sophia and Sonette has to share a bed. Sonette did a lot of training with Sophia yesterday afternoon. Sonette sighs as she sits up and fix her coat. She got her spear one on before she started training.

"What is it Sophia?" Sonette asks. She then saw the others were gone.

"It's… it's um… time to get up." Sophia whispers. "And I had a nightmare."

"Come on." Sonette said as she got up and they head out. After breakfast, Sonette and Sophia met up with Teagan, Clare and Sandra.

"Okay Sophia, I need you to stay with Teagan today." Sonette tells her. Sophia nods and Teagan smiles.

"I got her." Teagan said. "Let's go." Teagan tells them. They head off and Sonette kept her eye out for Kai. She was then grabbed and pulled down an alley. She goes to attack whoever it was but to see it was Kia who slams her into a building.

"Easy." Kia said and Sonette sighs.

"I thought you were someone else." Sonette whispers.

"Who?" Kia asks.

"A Babylon, they have grabbed me like that before." Sonette replies.

"Sorry." Kai said and Sonette sighs.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. I don't want to hurt you." Sonette tells him.

"Of course." Kia said.

"Well you got my attention, what do you want?" Sonette asks.

"To see you again, all I can think about is you." Kai tells her and Sonette looks down, feeling a slight blush.

"That's… um…" Sonette whispers. Kai clamps her chin, making Sonette look at him and Sonette sighs. Why does she feel like this around him? She was married to Tails. Kai kiss her and Sonette tense, but smiles as she relax and all thoughts of Tails melted away. Kia breaks the kiss and smiles.

"See, you have fallen for me." Kai said and Sonette sighs. "I'll see you tonight, I'll have dinner ready. I hope you come and… I hope you are wearing this outfit. Something about it, turns me on." Kai tells her. Sonette goes red and Kai walks off. Sonette sighs, what was she doing? Teagan, Sophia, Clare and Sandra walks down.

"We told Sophia what's going on." Sandra tells her.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"I'm going out tonight." Sonette replies and Teagan sighs.

"Come on, Mason would like to know. We got what we wanted." Sandra tells her and they head off. Sonette sighs. They made it to the hideout and Sonette went to see Mason. Mason smiles.

"Did you see Kia?" Mason asks.

"Uh yeah." Sonette replies as Fire walks in. "I'm going to see him tonight." Sonette whispers.

"Good." Mason said and Sonette sighs.

"Just wanted to update you." Sonette said.

"Go, you still have work to do and training Sophia." Mason tells her and Sonette walks off. Fire follows her.

"Baby girl." Fire said, grabbing her and Sonette sighs as she stops, turning around to face Fire who sighs. "Talk to me." Fire tells her and Sonette shakes her head.

"I don't know what to do when we leave Fire. How I feel around Kia, it's not right. I am married yet these feelings, it's wrong." Sonette explains. "What do I do?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, I wish I did and I wish I had all the answers but I don't." Fire replies and Sonette sighs.

"I have training to do." Sonette said and Fire nods. The pair walks off and Sonette sighs. They found Sophia, Lucy, Teagan and Sandra training. Sonette smiles as she walks over.

"Come on." Lucy said and Sonette chuckles. They spent rest of the day training. Sonette was spending most of the time with Sophia and Fire. Fire was helping the pair. Sophia was a little scared of Fire at first but slowly relaxed to him. By the afternoon, Mason walks in and Sonette sighs. It was time to go.

"Stay with Fire, he will look after you. I promise." Sonette tells Sophia who nods. Sonette walks over and Mason smiles.

"Time to go." Mason tells her.

"I know." Sonette said and she heads off. She has a bad feeling about tonight. She heads up to Kai's house like last time and was let in. As she walks inside she was greeted by Kai who smiles.

"I'm glad you made it." Kai said.

"Yeah, I lost track of time so sorry I'm a little late." Sonette admits.

"Late, you are on time, if not early." Kai tells her.

"That's good." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Kai said and they head upstairs. They walk through a room and onto the balcony. Sonette assumes it was Kai's room. Sonette saw another small table. Kai walks to a chair, pulling it out and Sonette walks over, sitting down and Kai push her in. "So how was your day?" Kai asks as he walks to his seat and sits down.

"Slow, I'm training a new assassin. She is the same age as me." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Kai said as he pours their drinks.

"It has been a busy couple of days." Sonette admits as Kai hands a drink over. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kai said. "Try not to think about it tonight." Kai tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I will try." Sonette said and Kai smiles.

"Fun fact, from here you can see the sun rise." Kai tells her and Sonette looks over at the ocean.

"That must be amazing." Sonette said.

"Oh it is." Kai said. "Maybe we can share that one morning."

"Maybe." Sonette whispers as she goes red. After dinner, Sonette got up and sighs. "I should go." Sonette said as Kai walks over.

"Are you sure?" Kai asks and Sonette looks at him shock. Kai pulls Sonette into a kiss and Sonette grabs the railing behind her. "Come on." Kai whispers as he pulls her inside. Sonette goes red, but follows without fighting him. She starts taking her weapons off as the pair kept kissing. Kai push Sonette's coat off and Sonette moans as he takes her waistcoat off. Kai smiles as he starts taking his clothes off. Sonette manages to get her boots and breeches so she was only wearing her white shirt. Kai smiles as he takes her shirt off and Sonette shivers as the cold breeze rush past nude body. Kai smiles as he runs his hand up her back, then finish taking his clothes off. They laid down on the bed, Kai was hovering over Sonette who moans.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks softly and Kai smiles.

"Of course." Kai whispers in her ear and Sonette moans with pleaser.

'I'm sorry Tails.' Sonette thought as she wraps her arms around Kia. Kai smiles.

"I know you want me just as much as I want you." Kai whispers and Sonette lets out a loud moan of pleasure and Kai smiles. This is what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and sighs as she opens her eyes. Sonette looks back to see Kai fast asleep.

'What have I done?' Sonette thought as she face forward and closes her eyes. How can she look at Tails the same after this? Sonette sighs, it doesn't matter at the moment. She then felt Kai move and smiles as Kai starts kissing her neck. "Kai." Sonette whispers as she opens her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." Kai said and Sonette rolls onto her back. Kai smiles as he kneels over Sonette.

"Kai." Sonette whines as she sits up. Kai kiss her on the lips, pushing her down and Sonette smiles. Kai rest his forehead on Sonette's.

"What is it?" Kai asks.

"I have to go soon." Sonette replies.

"Of course, soon, not now." Kai said and Sonette smiles. "Let's just, enjoy the moment." Kai tells her.

"Of course." Sonette whispers. A breeze rushed through the room and Sonette shiver. Kai lies down next to Sonette, wrapping his arms around her and pulls her close. Sonette rest her head on his chest and smiles. He was so warm.

"How does that feel?" Kai asks, pulling the blankets up.

"Better." Sonette whispers. They then heard a knock at the door and a servant walks in, the same one Sonette met a couple days ago, the young hawk.

"Layla, how can I help you?" Kai asks.

"Breakfast is ready, would you like it up here?" Layla asks.

"Please." Kai replies. Layla walks off and Sonette sighs, she never did get her name. "That's Layla, she's like a sister to me. I found her years ago, alone, abandoned. I took her in, brought her here. My parents hated her but I just told them she can be a servant. I don't treat her like one really." Kai explains.

"Should we get up?" Sonette asks.

"We should." Kai said. Sonette gets up and starts getting dress, Kai laid there and sighs, staring at Sonette's back. Sonette looks back.

"What is it?" Sonette asks. Kai got up and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You have faced many battles, I can tell by your back." Kai said.

"I got careless, that is why my back is the way it is. Tortured by the Babylon, beaten and… even raped." Sonette tells him and Kai looks at her shock.

"When were you raped?" Kai asks.

"Before I came here, by the man that killed my mother." Sonette replies and Kai sighs.

"I'm sorry." Kai said.

"Don't be, I will have his head for it." Sonette tells him and Kia nods. "I need to get dress." Sonette tells him and Kai chuckles as he lets her go.

"Of course." Kai said. They got dress and Sonette sighs. Then Layla walks back with a few other servant who has their breakfast. They sat the breakfast on the table on the balcony.

"A reminder, you parents come home today." Layla reminds Kai who sighs.

"I forgot, damnit." Kai whispers. "Thank you Layla, you take it easy." Kai tells her.

"Of course." Layla said and walks off with the other servants. They sat down for breakfast and Kai sighs.

"I'm assuming you parents coming home is bad." Sonette said.

"Very, but there could be good that comes from it. Knowing my parents there will be a ball tonight. How would you like to come?" Kai asks.

"Lucky I packed a dress." Sonette replies and Kai smiles. "And my mask, just in case." Sonette adds.

"Good idea." Kai said.

"I have to go after breakfast, I'll try to meet you at the market." Sonette tells him.

"Midday, I will be waiting." Kai tells her and Sonette nods. After breakfast, the pair heads off and to the gate. Sonette turns around and Kai kiss Sonette. "See you soon." Kai said and Sonette nods as she walks off. She made it back to the hideout to be greeted by a worried Fire.

"And where have you been?" Fire asks as Mason walks over.

"With Kai." Sonette replies softly and Fire sighs.

"Come Sonette." Mason tells her as he walks off and Sonette follows him. They walk to his room and Sonette looks down. "I guess that means you have slept with him." Mason said.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers. "Also his parents come home today." Sonette tells him.

"Bad, but at the same time, good." Mason said.

"Kai said there could be a ball tonight, I guess to celebrate that they are home." Sonette adds.

"Find out more, you are going." Mason tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said. "I knew you would say that, I will meet him later today to find out more." Sonette explains and Mason smiles.

"Good now go." Mason tells her and Sonette walks off. She wanted to be alone. Teagan runs over, grabs Sonette's hand and drags her to the room where Fire, Sophia, Sandra, Clare and Lucy were waiting.

"Okay, what happened last night?" Sandra asks. "Fire said you were with Kia." Sandra adds and Sonette sighs as she rubs her arm.

"You slept with him." Fire said and Sonette slowly nods.

"I just want to be left alone." Sonette tells them as she walks off. She heads out and climbs on top of a building, sitting down and sighs. She doesn't need or want them judging her. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. What was going on with her? She shouldn't have… have enjoyed last night with Kai. Sonette blush in embarrassment.

"Baby girl." she heard Fire said. Sonette opens her eyes as Fire sits down next to her.

"I can never go home." Sonette whispers and Fire sighs. "It's not like I want to do this, Mason said if I don't… he said I won't see my daughters and husband again." Sonette explains. Fire wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more to help you. I really do." Fire said.

"I know Fire, I need to work this out. Once I'm done, I have to… how am I going to say goodbye to Kai. This is going to be harder than I could imagine." Sonette explains.

"We will work this out, I promise." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette was doing some more training with Sophia. Sophia stops and sighs as Sonette looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asks and Sonette sighs.

"I'll get by Sophia." Sonette replies and Sophia walks up to her. Sonette sighs. "I am a married woman and I have cheated on the one I love." Sonette tells her and Sophia sighs.

"I'm sorry." Sophia said.

"Don't be, Mason said if I didn't get close to him, I would never see my daughters and husband again. He told me I had to get close to Kai, even if I have to open my legs. I don't want to do this, but at the same time, I do. I can't explain how I feel, I really can't." Sonette explains. Sophia gives her a hug and Sonette smiles.

"I wish I could do more to help." Sophia whispers.

"Training you is helping me." Sonette tells her. Sophia lets her go and looks at her confused. "It keeps my busy." Sonette adds.

"Right." Sophia whispers.

"Come on, I need to go for a walk and you're coming." Sonette tells her and they head off. Sophia looks around as she clings to Sonette. "It's okay Sophia, no one is going to hurt you." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods. Kai walks over and Sophia hides behind Sonette.

"You made it." Kai said. "Is this the new assassin?" Kai asks.

"Yeah, she doesn't trust males." Sonette replies.

"Why?" Kai asks and Sonette looks at Sophia who nods.

"She was captured by the Babylon when she was a child." Sonette starts as she looks at Kai. "As soon as her body started to change, the men saw they can take full advantage of her. She has been raped." Sonette explains and Kai looks at her shock. "West beach, that is where I found here and a group of Babylon." Sonette tells him and Kai shakes his head.

"Monster." Kai whispers and Sonette sighs. "If you ever find more groups, let me know and I can help anyway I can to drive them out of my city." Kai tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course, thank you Kai." Sonette said.

"Also the ball is tomorrow night, I get invites you just give me numbers on how many you want." Kai tells her.

"Sure, I will have to talk to the others." Sonette explains.

"Take your time, I'll see you tomorrow morning, here of course. My parents can't know about us." Kai explains.

"I understand, I'll see you then." Sonette said and Kai walks off. Sonette turns around and Sophia smiles. "Let's head back." Sonette said and the pair start walking.

"So what now?" Sophia asks.

"I'm not sure." Sonette replies. "Do you know more groups of Babylon here?" Sonette then asks and Sophia shakes her head.

"No but I did over hear them talking about a ship coming in. I don't know when. Maybe today." Sophia replies. They made it to the hideout and were greeted by Teagan.

"Sophia's clothes are ready." Teagan tells them and Sophia looks at Sonette who smiles.

"Great, let's get her change." Sonette said and they head off. The outfit was almost the same as Sonette. Sophia is now wearing a white lose shirt, a black white waistcoat, long dark orange hooded coat, black breeches, a brown leather belt with her sword strap to it and a pistol in a holder behind her back, brown leather boots, a brown leather shoulder bag, brown leather gloves, hidden blades and wrist-mounted crossbow.

"I love it." Sophia admits and Sonette smiles. Then Fire, Lucy, Clare and Sandra walks in.

"A ship of Babylon came in last night." Fire tells them and Sonette looks at Sophia.

"That's bad." Teagan said and Sonette sighs.

"Sophia, how many ships did you hear them say?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, if I was caught listening, they would have beat me. I had to keep my head down." Sophia explains with fear in her voice. Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around the scared hedgehog.

"We'll figure it out, okay." Sonette tells her.

"Mason has a small team at the docks, waiting for ships and to report back." Fire explains.

"Okay, that's good." Sonette said.

"We still have work to do though." Sandra adds. "If Babylon are here, we have to find them."

"She's right." Lucy said and Sonette looks at Sophia.

"She's isn't ready to go out, she needs more time." Sonette tells them as she looks at them.

"She can stay with me." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs, but nods and they head off. Sonette head through the market with Fire and Sophia on the buildings. Sonette sighs as she scans the area, there were so many people. Sonette kept going. Someone place their hand on her shoulder so she quickly look over to see Kai.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Kai asks as Sonette turns around and Sonette sighs.

"A ship of Babylon showed up last night, they are here." Sonette replies. Kai pushed Sonette out of the way and Sonette moans, but then saw a Babylon. Kai kills him and Sonette sighs. Kai quickly helps Sonette up.

"Are you okay?" Kai asks and Sonette sighs.

"We have company." Sonette tells them. Kai and Sonette turns around so they were back to back.

"Damnit." Kai whispers.

"We got this." Sonette whispers.

"How sure are you?" Kai asks.

"I'm not." Sonette replies and they start fighting. There was a lot of them here. Teagan then jumps on the back of a Babylon, killing them and kept fighting. Sonette looks back to see Sandra and Lucy with Kai. She then helps Teagan as Clare was getting people out of the way. Then Fire joins the fight and Sophia helps Clare. Fire kills the last one and Sonette sighs as she tries to catch her breath back. Kai was walking around, making sure his people were okay. Sonette sighs as Fire, Teagan, Clare, Sophia, Lucy and Sandra walks over.

"We have to repot this." Fire tells them.

"We do, take Sophia and Clare." Sonette tells him. Fire nods and the trio heads off.

"Okay, this is not good." Teagan said.

"I know Teagan, I lost count on how many were here." Sonette tells her.

"So what do we do?" Lucy asks.

"I have no idea." Sonette replies as Kai walks over.

"No one was hurt." Kai tells them.

"Well there is the positive of the day." Sandra said and Sonette sighs.

"Yes but how many more ships are going to come in. This is a huge problem, bigger than Arkshire and you all know how bad that city was." Sonette explains.

"Yeah, we do." Sandra said and Lucy sighs.

"How are you Lucy?" Sonette asks since Lucy is the youngest in the group.

"Mad." Lucy replies.

"Good, we have work to do." Sonette tells her. "Head back and find out what our next move is." Sonette tells them. Lucy walks over to Sonette, giving her a hug and Sonette smiles, kissing the top of her head. Lucy heads off with Teagan and Sandra.

"Are you okay?" Kai asks worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Just mad and annoyed." Sonette admits.

"You just take care." Kai tells her.

"You too, they know you are with us. They could target you and your family." Sonette tells him and Kai nods. "I better head back, see you later." Sonette said.

"Of course, take care." Kai said and Sonette heads off. She made it back to the hideout to be greeted by Sophia.

"Come on." Sophia said and they head off, meeting up with Mason, Clare, Lucy, Teagan and Sandra.

"Good, you're back." Mason said. "Okay, we have groups keeping eye out for more Babylon activity. Sonette, you need to increase you training with Sophia. The faster you train her, the sooner she can fight. You have to take her out more." Mason explains and Sonette sighs, but nods. "Good, Fire you I recommend you help her as well." Mason adds.

"Of course." Fire said and Sonette sighs as she walks off with Sophia. They head to the training area and Fire joins them. "What is it baby girl?" Fire asks.

"Not what I really wanted to hear." Sonette admits and Sophia sighs. "But we have work to do." Sonette tells them.

"We do." Fire said and Sophia looks at her.

"You ready?" Sonette asks Sophia who nods.

"I am." Sophia replies.

"Good, because we have a lot of work to cover today and I mean a lot." Sonette warns her and Sophia nods as Fire walks over. "Let's start." Sonette said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette wakes up to someone calling her name and sighs as she saw Teagan standing next to her. Sonette got up and rubs her neck.

"Come on." Teagan tells her and they head off for breakfast. Sonette yawns and sighs, all she did yesterday was training Sophia. Teagan, Lucy, Clare, Sandra and Fire all helped her. She was annoyed she wasn't allowed to go out yesterday but at the same time, she is glad. She has to go out today to see Kai. Other assassins are going to sneak into the party while Sonette stays with Kai just in case he gets target because of what happened at the market. She is worried about him too. Sonette sighs as she sits down and Fire slides a bowel in front of her. Sonette pushed it away, she wasn't in the mood for food at the moment.

"Sonette." Sandra said worried.

"I'm not hungry, especially for that." Sonette tells them. Teagan looks at Fire who shakes his head. Sonette got up and walks off. She wasn't in the mood. She heads out and back to the market, wanting fruit. She came to the stand and the lady behind it smiles, it was the same hedgehog that Sonette met the first day. She was a hedgehog of course with light blue fur and bright purple eyes, wearing a green and white dress.

"You're here." the hedgehog greets. "I'm Ava." she then introduces.

"I'm Sonette." Sonette whispers.

"How can I help you?" Ava asks.

"Just some apples thanks, just four." Sonette replies and Ava nods as she packs four bright red apples into a paper bag, then hands it over. "So how much?" Sonette asks.

"Free, you saved my life yesterday." Ava replies and Sonette nods as she grabs an apples and puts the rest away in her shoulder bag.

"Thanks, next time I am paying though." Sonette tells her, looking at the range of fruits. "They all look amazing." Sonette admits.

"Nothing but the best." Ava said and Sonette starts eating her apple.

"I'll have to get Mason to get fruit from here, I over the junk we eat. It's gross. I need something light, healthy." Sonette explains.

"Well we are the best in this fair city." Ava tells her and Sonette smiles. "So are you going to the party tonight?" Ava asks. "I mean, you are dating Kai." Ava adds and Sonette goes red.

"Maybe, I don't know." Sonette replies and Ava giggles.

"Well you should just take it easy, okay." Ava tells her.

"Best advice I heard all week." Sonette said and Ava smiles. "Take care." Sonette said walking off. Kai then walks over and Sonette smiles. "Kai." Sonette greets.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Come for a walk." Kai tells her and Sonette nods as the pair starts walking.

"Is everything okay?" Sonette asks worry.

"My parents know we have been, seeing each other." Kai replies and Sonette looks around. "They are, how you say mad that I have been sleeping with another woman even though I have to marry next month." Kai explains and Sonette sighs.

"Now you tell me." Sonette whispers.

"Sorry." Kai said. "Look, I didn't want to marry her. I have to and when I met you, I don't know. I forgot all about it." Kai explains and Sonette sighs. "My parents want to meet you, I recommend you don't just in case they set a trap and… and try to kill you." Kai tells her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sonette asks with anger in her voice. Why did he lie to her for so long?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to." Kai admits and Sonette sighs.

'Why am I reacting the way I am?' Sonette asks herself. "How did you think I would react after what has happened?" Sonette asks and Kai sighs. "Let's finish this off the street." Sonette tells him and Kai nods. They came to the Black Swan Inn and got a room. They walk into the room and Sonette sighs as she turns to face Kia who closes and moves the cupboard behind the door so no one comes in. Kai walks over to her and Sonette cross her arms.

"Come on, you can't be mad at me." Kai said.

"I can, you should have told me sooner." Sonette tells him.

"And how would you have reacted?" Kai asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. Kai slams her into a wall and Sonette moans as she looks at him confused. Kai place his hands on either side of Sonette's head and Sonette sighs. "How did you think I was going to react when you told me this?" Sonette asks and Kai sighs.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it." Kai admits and Sonette sighs as she looks away. "Hey, you can't be mad at me. I am sure you are hiding something." Kai tells her and Sonette sighs. He was right, she was hiding so much from him. Sonette looks at him and Kai sighs.

"I am an assassin." Sonette whispers and Kai pulls her into a kiss. Sonette wraps her arms around Kai's neck as Kai wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Kai whispers.

"I know." Sonette whispers back. Kai starts taking Sonette's gear off and Sonette goes red. "Wait." Sonette whispers, grabbing his hands.

"What is it?" Kai asks and Sonette sighs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sonette asks.

"Of course I do, do you?" Kai replies and Sonette smiles. Kai pulls her into a kiss and Sonette finish taking her gear off, then her coat and bag. Kai starts taking his clothes and Sonette takes her off. Kai then pulls Sonette to the bed. Sonette lays down and Kai hovers over her. Sonette knows deep down, she's going to regret this. Kai starts kissing Sonette's neck and Sonette moans with pleasure.

"Kai." Sonette whispers and Kai smiles as he looks at her. Sonette smiles.

"I don't care what my parents say, this few days with you have been the best days of my life. I know they aren't going to last forever but I will never forget them." Kai tells her.

"I feel the same, these have been the best days of my life, after all I have been through. Saying goodbye will be hard, but we both know that day will come." Sonette tells him and Kai smiles.

"We do." Kai whispers and Sonette pulls him into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonette was lying on her side with her back to Kai who has his arm over her waist. Kai then place his chin on Sonette's arm and Sonette looks back, then giggles.

"We have to get up." Sonette tells him and Kai nods.

"We do, sadly." Kai said. Sonette rolls onto her back and Kai kneels over her. Sonette smiles as she sits up, wrapping her arms around Kai. Kai smiles.

"We better go." Sonette whispers and Kai nods as he got up, helping Sonette up. They got dress and Sonette sighs as she looks at Kai. Kai walks over, wrapping his arms around her and pulls her into a kiss.

"You stay safe out there, okay." Kai tells her.

"And you." Sonette whispers. They heard banging on the door and Sonette sighs.

"Open this door Kai!" Kai heard his father call.

"That's my father, you have to go." Kai tells her, grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her to the window, opening it and Sonette sighs.

"And you?" Sonette asks.

"I'll be fine, go." Kai tells her, kissing her on the lips and Sonette climbs out, heading off. Sonette runs back to the hideout to be greeted by Fire who grabs her. Sonette was panting as she tries to catch her breath back.

"What is it baby girl?" Fire asks as Mason, Clare and Lucy walks over.

"Kai's parents, they don't think like me, Kai thinks they want me dead." Sonette explains.

"Why?" Mason asks.

"Kai is meant to marry next month, I'm another girl, they aren't happy." Sonette replies.

"Inside." Mason tells them and they head in, walking to the library. Sonette sighs as she rubs her arms. "What is it?" Mason asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies softly. "I'm sorry, I'm tired and a little annoyed." Sonette admits and Mason nods.

"Leave us, now." Mason tells the others and they walk off, leaving Sonette and Mason alone. "What happened with Kai earlier? Where did you go?" Mason asks.

"To an inn, the Black Swan." Sonette replies.

"Did you sleep with him?" Mason asks and Sonette nods, going red. "Keep your eyes open from now one when you go out. You might have a target on your head. I rather you no leave this hideout." Mason explains and Sonette nods.

"Yes sir." Sonette whispers.

"Go and get some rest, you need it." Mason tells her and Sonette nods as she walks off. She was into her room and lies down as Fire, Clare, Lucy, Sandra, Sophia and Teagan walks in. Sonette sighs as she sits up as the others stand around her.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"What is going on with you Sonette?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonette replies as she looks down. "I want to go home." Sonette whispers. Sophia sits next to her and Sonette looks at her, then smiles as she wraps her arm around her.

"Please." Sophia whispers and Sonette looks at the others. Sonette shakes her head.

"Look it's just been a bad day, the sooner we leave this city the better." Sonette tells them.

"Sonette." Sandra said with anger in her voice and Sonette's ears fold flat, then sighs.

"Kai's parents hate me, they want me dead because Kai is meant to marry next month." Sonette tells them. "Which is good, but as I said, they want me dead." Sonette adds and Fire sighs.

"What do we do?" Lucy asks.

"I have no idea." Fire replies.

"Mason recommends I stay at the hideout." Sonette tells them.

"Good idea." Fire said and Sonette lies down. Sophia looks at her worry and Sonette looks at her. "Train Sophia some more, take it slow." Fire tells her.

"Got it." Sonette said. Fire then walks off and Sonette moans as she sits up.

"Where did you go?" Lucy asks.

"The Black Swan Inn." Sonette replies and Teagan sighs. Sonette gets up and walks out with Sophia close behind her.

"Did you sleep with him again?" Sophia asks as they stop and Teagan, Sandra, Clare and Lucy walks over. Sonette sighs, but nods.

"Can we just drop it, okay?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Clare said. Sonette walks off with Sophia.

"What is it?" Sophia asks.

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay." Sonette replies and Sophia nods.

"Right, sorry." Sophia whispers.

"It's okay." Sonette tells her and Sophia smiles.

"I hope we leave soon." Sophia whispers.

"Me too, our next stop is Delos." Sonette tells her and Sophia sighs. "What is it?" Sonette asks worry.

"What if they have forgotten about me?" Sophia asks and Sonette sighs.

"That wouldn't have forgotten about you, trust me." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods. "You have been through a lot Sophia, I wish I found you sooner." Sonette admits.

"I'm just glad you found me when you did." Sophia said. The pair stops walking and Sonette sighs. Sophia gives Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Sophia.

"No matter what, I am here for you." Sonette tells her and Sophia smiles.

"I know, I know I am safe with you." Sophia admits and Sonette smiles.

"Come on, we have training to do." Sonette tells her and they head off.

"I'm getting better." Sophia said.

"You are, I am amazed on how far you have come. Soon I will have to start taking you out." Sonette explains.

"That would be great." Sophia said and Sonette smiles. Then Teagan runs over and Sonette looks at her worried as they stop.

"We have a huge problem." Teagan tells them.

"What is it?" Sonette asks worry.

"It's Kai, we found him beaten and almost dead. Clare is with him now. It's bad." Teagan replies.

"What?" Sonette said shock. The trio head to the medical wing and Sonette runs to Kai who was unconscious. "Who did this?" Sonette asks.

"No idea, we have to ask him when he wakes up." Clare replies as Mason and Fire walks over.

"How is he?" Mason asks.

"Stable." Clare replies.

"What is going on here?" Sonette asks.

"That is a good question." Mason replies. "Find out Sonette." Mason tells her and Sonette nods. Mason walks off and Sonette sighs.

"Something doesn't add up here." Fire said.

"I know Fire, we are in big trouble." Sonette tells him and Fire sighs. Sonette looks at Kai and Clare sighs.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette was sitting by Kai's bed, waiting for him to wake up. She was alone with him, Mason told the others to leave her alone with Kai. Fire was trying to find out what happened while Lucy, Sophia, Teagan and Sandra trains some more. Sonette sighs. She wants to know what happened to him, she needs to know. Kai mons as Sonette stands up as Kai slowly opens his eyes. He looks over and smiles.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"Hey." Kai whispers. "Where am I?" Kai asks softly as he looks around.

"Safe, you are at the assassin's hideout. Two of my brothers found you and brought you here, you were in a bad way too." Sonette explains and Kai sighs.

"I know why my parents hate you." Kai tells her.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

"Turns out, my family are part of the Babylon, I didn't know. I hate them now. I confronted my father and well, here I am." Kai explains and Sonette sighs.

"Kai, I am so sorry." Sonette whispers.

"Don't be, my parents will pay. They won't get away with this." Kai tells her as he sits up. "No way will this city be run by monsters." Kai adds.

"But they are your parents." Sonette said.

"Not anymore." Kai tells her and Sonette nods.

"Can I get you anything?" Sonette asks.

"I'm good." Kai replies and Sonette sits on the bed, facing him.

"So your father did this to you." Sonette said and Kai nods. "I shouldn't have left you behind." Sonette whispers.

"It's fine, really. I'll take care of them soon." Kai tells her.

"You are in no state to do that." Sonette tells him as she stands up.

"So, it needs to be done. The sooner, the better." Kai tells her as he stands up and Sonette sighs.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Sonette said.

"I'll die before those monsters come into my city." Kai explains. Teagan then runs in and Sonette looks at her worried.

"We have a huge problem." Teagan tells her.

"Besides Kai's parents being Babylon, what else could it be?" Sonette asks.

"Them killing civilians." Teagan replies.

"No." Kai said and Sonette sighs.

"They want you Sonette, well they are calling you the one who has been sleeping with their son." Teagan explains as the trio walks off.

"Let's give them what they want, Teagan get the others ready." Sonette tells her.

"On it." Teagan said walking off.

"Okay, my mother's name it Ivy and my father's name is Jackson. They are both very dangerous, especially my mother. She is the worse. She will always look in your eyes." Kai explains.

"The eyes are windows to a person soul." Sonette tells him and Kai sighs.

"Are you really going to do this?" Kai asks.

"I am." Sonette replies. "Stay with the assassins, they will keep you safe. You know when to strike back." Sonette tells him.

"Got it." Kai said as they walk over to Mason, Fire, Clare, Teagan, Sophia, Sandra and Lucy with a few more assassins.

"Okay Sonette, you are going to keep them busy while we get into positions. Clare will go around and help as many wounded as she can. You have to keep them busy." Mason explains.

"I'll do my best." Sonette tells him.

"I know and be careful." Mason tells her and Sonette nods.

"Yes sir." Sonette said and Mason walks off. "Sophia, you stay with Fire. Don't leave his side." Sonette tells him.

"Got it." Sophia said.

"I got her, I promise." Fire assures Sonette who smiles.

"Well I better go, this is not going to end well." Sonette said. Lucy gives Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles. "Remember your training, I know you will be fine. Stay with Teagan and Sandra." Sonette whispers to Lucy who nods as she lets Sonette go.

"Okay, let's go." Teagan said and Sonette nods. They head off and Sonette heads to the market. She then saw Ava crawling away from some guards.

"Get away from her!" Sonette shouts and everyone looks at her. Ava quickly got up and runs to Sonette. Sonette pulls Ava behind her and Sonette saw Kai's parents, Jackson and Ivy.

"So you are the one my son was seeing." Ivy said and Sonette pulls down her hood.

"Assassin." Jackson said.

"Babylon." Sonette then said and Jackson chuckles.

"And where is my son?" Jackson asks.

"Recovering, he was hurt when we found him. By you of course." Sonette replies as she saw Teagan, Sandra and Lucy. "Ava, go and hide in the stand." Sonette tells her and Ava runs and climbs into the stand by them.

"We know who you are, Sonette." Ivy said and Sonette smirks. "Lady Sonette Prower, wife to Miles Prower of Arkshire and daughter to Jules Hedgehog, ruler of Andros." Ivy said.

"Please, I'm blushing that you know my full name." Sonette said.

"Yet you cheat on your husband and slept with my son." Jackson adds.

"Well Miles and I aren't… happy. It was a arrange marriage." Sonette tells them. "Truth be told, he deserves better." Sonette adds.

"Let's just kill her already." Ivy said, getting annoyed.

"Oh sorry, am I not entertaining you enough." Sonette said and Ivy chuckles. "Oh well." Sonette whispers. Then the assassins attack and Sonette quickly grabs her sword and starts fighting. She then turns around as Ivy attacks and she quickly blocks it.

"You're quick." Ivy said. They pair fought till Ivy knocks Sonette sword out of her hands. Quickly using her hidden blades to block the next attack. "Of course, how could I forget?" Ivy said.

"No!" Kai shouts. Ivy knocks Sonette back and blocks Kai's attack.

"My own son." Ivy said and Sonette quickly blocks a guard's attack, killing him and takes his sword. She looks at Kai who kills Ivy and sighs. Sonette then saw Teagan kill Jackson and what left of the guards, just stop fighting and drops their swords.

"So, you're a married woman." Kai said and Sonette sighs as she looks away.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." Sonette tells him as the others started carrying the bodies away. Sonette sighs as she saw Clare and Ava helping the wounded. This was going to be something hard for the city to recover from.

"We'll talk about that later." Kai tells her and Sonette looks at him, then nods. "There are more Babylon here, they need to be cleared out." Kai explains.

"They would be running and let them. Let the news travel." Sonette tells him and Kia nods. Sonette walks over to Sophia and Fire. Sophia gives Sonette a hug.

"I got a few, I did it." Sophia said and Sonette smiles. "They will pay for what they have done to us." Sophia whispers.

"They will, I promise." Sonette tells her.

"How are you Sonette?" Fire asks as Sandra, Lucy and Teagan walks over.

"I'll live." Sonette replies.

"What are you going to do about Kai knowing the truth about you?" Teagan asks.

"Just talk to him. That would be the best thing to do. I mean we are done here. The Babylon are gone." Sonette explains.

"Good idea, we will wait at the hideout and see when we can leave." Fire tells her. Sophia lets Sonette go. "We still have a lot of work to do here though." Fire adds.

"I'll drop by when I can, as Kai said there could be more Babylon here. A few could escape but let's make sure it is only a few." Sonette explains and everyone nods.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette has just cleared out an abandoned building of the Babylon with Kai and a few guards. The bodies were taken out and Sonette sighs as she looks at Kai.

"How are you holding up Kai?" Sonette asks, the pair were alone. Kai looks at her.

"I'm fine." Kai replies and Sonette walks over.

"They were your parents though, I want to make sure." Sonette admits.

"My parents died to me when I was ten years old and the left me to run this city." Kai tells her.

"I'm sorry." Sonette whispers as she walks back and Kai sighs.

"Don't be, thanks for asking anyway." Kai said and Sonette nods. They walk out and Sonette sighs. "My city is free, that is all that matters to me." Kai tells Sonette as Clare and Ava walks over.

"I had no idea." Ava said, then bows.

"How did it go?" Sonette asks.

"We only lost two people out of the 12 wounded. We tried but we couldn't save them." Clare replies.

"At least you saved the other ten." Kai said.

"The city is in shock on what has happened." Ava tells them and Sonette sighs.

"Kai, they need you." Sonette tells him and Kai nods.

"This is going to be hard to move on from." Kai admits.

"But we can do it." Ava tells him. "After all we have been through, the fire, storms, we can get pass this." Ava explains and Kai smiles with a nod.

"Sonette, a word." Clare said and Sonette nods as the pair walks off.

"You okay Clare?" Sonette asks.

"Yes and no." Clare replies and Sonette sighs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sonette asks.

"Maybe, I don't know." Clare replies and Sonette pulls her into a hug. Clare sighs. "I'm just scared." Clare admits.

"I know you are Clare but I will look after you. You know that." Sonette tells her and Clare nods. Sonette lets her go, then looks back at Kai and Ava who were talking. "Come on." Sonette said and they head off. They walk to the hideout to be greeted by Fire.

"Mason would like to see you Sonette." Fire tells her and Sonette sighs, but nods as she walks off. She found Mason outside in the courtyard. Sonette takes a deep breath as she walks over to him.

"You did well Sonette." Mason tells her.

"Thank you sir." Sonette whispers.

"I know I have been a bit, harsh on you while you were here, but it was for good reasons." Mason explains

"I know sir, it's okay." Sonette said and Mason nods.

"As we speak a ship is getting ready to take you and the others to Delos. You will meet up with Hanna before seeing your family. Teagan and the others have your bags and Clare's already packed and taken." Mason explains.

"Thank you sir." Sonette said.

"While there you will follow Hanna orders." Mason tells her. "You already have a close bound with her, you did save her life and we are all grateful for it though it may have seem otherwise." Mason explains.

"Of course sir, I will." Sonette tells him and Mason nods.

"You are one step closer Sonette for forgiveness. Be care." Mason tells her and Sonette nods. "Take care." Mason then said and Sonette smiles.

"I will, I hope to see you soon." Sonette said.

"Not too soon I hope." Mason said and Sonette nods, then walks off. She saw Fire waiting so Sonette runs over and Fire smiles.

"I assume Mason told you the news." Fire said and Sonette nods.

"I have to say goodbye to Ava and Kai first." Sonette tells him.

"Go on, we will wait for you." Fire tells her and Sonette heads off. She has to say goodbye to the pair. She heads to the market and found them.

"Sonette." Ava greets.

"Ava, how are you?" Sonette asks.

"Well, thank you." Ava replies.

"Is everything okay?" Kai asks.

"I'm leaving so I am here to say goodbye." Sonette replies.

"So soon, I mean there are Babylon still here." Kai said shock.

"Not many of us are leaving, there are still a large group of assassins that live here. They will help you clean this up." Sonette explains. "Plus you can handle yourself." Sonette adds.

"True." Kai whispers.

"You weren't here for long." Ava said and Sonette sighs. She was right.

"I know, but I have to head to Delos, I still have work to do, find the monster that killed my mother and redeem myself." Sonette explains.

"Right, you stay safe out there." Kai tells her. "And get home to that husband of yours." Kai adds and Sonette sighs.

"I hope I can get back there soon." Sonette admits. "You find a wife." Sonette tells him.

"Well now that my parents are gone, I can marry who I want. I guess it is time to settle down." Kai admits.

"It is and when I come back, you better be married." Sonette tells him.

"Deal." Kai said and Sonette chuckles.

"Well I better go, you two stay safe and rebuild this city. I hope to return as soon as I can." Sonette explains.

"We hope so too." Ava said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Take care Ava." Sonette whispers and Ava smiles as she lets Sonette go. Sonette looks at Kai as Ava walks back and Kai walks over, giving Sonette a hug.

"Come back safe and maybe your family. I would like to meet them." Kai tells her and Sonette nods. Kai lets her go and sighs. "Also, you aren't going to tell your husband about… well us, right?" Kai asks.

"How can I?" Sonette asks and sighs. "I really didn't plan that through, it's going to be hard to look at him but it is best that he doesn't know." Sonette explains.

"Good idea, let's just keep it in the past." Kai said and Sonette nods.

"Of course, idea." Sonette said. "Bye." Sonette whispers as she walks off and heads to the docks. She saw the others waiting and smiles.

"Come on!" Lucy shouts and Sonette runs over.

"Okay, okay!" Sonette shouts as she runs on and they head off.

"What took you so long?" Sandra asks.

"I had to say goodbye." Sonette replies.

"How did they take?" Clare asks.

"Well, we are going to leave… the past in the past." Sonette tells them.

"Good idea." Teagan said.

"And if Tails finds out what I have done here, I will not forgive the one who tells him." Sonette warns them.

"We won't say a word." Sophia said and Sonette smiles.

"How do you feel?" Sonette asks Sophia.

"I'm a little worried, but I am excited." Sophia replies.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you." Teagan tells her and Sophia smiles.

"I know you all will." Sophia said and Sonette smiles. It was going to be a long sail to Delos but she still has training to do with Sophia. It was going to be a busy trip back.

* * *

 **And Sonette heads back to Delos to meet up with Amy and Sonic, but who else is in Delos… that's it for this story, I hope you like it… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
